Ornament displaying articles have been known heretofore. These have included ornamental coverings or objects carried by the exterior of the article. Decorative features have also been placed within recesses or spaces formed in the article and enclosed by a transparent plastic cover. Such an article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,284 to F. Santisi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,232 to Ellerbe discloses a lighted article of footwear having a battery-carrying heel and an external light bulb for illuminating the article. Transparent shoes with internal flashing light sources are also known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922. In U.S. Pat. No. 45,811 a transparent or translucent sign is internally illuminated.
With respect to furniture, various ornament displaying features are known but the ability to alter at will the overall appearance of an article of furniture by changing a dominant ornamental feature has not been known heretofore. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an article of furniture, such as a chair, table or, in particular a barstool, which is characterized by an alterable dominant ornamental feature.